dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caelia
Caelia, a former Evil Dragon as revealed in "Chapter 9", is a reincarnated Devil who became a Stray after killing her former King, and who then later became a servant in the Flamel Household. After doing so, her status as a criminal has been frozen, though the reason for this is unknown. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction "Ravel Quest". Appearance Caelia has long blonde hair, which falls down to her waist, and pale white skin, similar to that of chalk, though a hue brighter. Part of her hair is dyed into a deep crimson in color, forming tribal-like patterns through the top of her hair on her crown, which forms around a third eye which appears on her forehead, though it is vertical instead of being horizontal, however, her hair is naturally like this. As for the eye, Charles believes it is fake while Caelia claims that she can see from it when both her eyes are shut. Two horns sprout from her head, which turns inward, which starts out black but end up the same red as her markings. The tribal-like red markings which cover her forehead also appear around her legs, neck, and shoulders, and other parts of her body, while also covering her hands and feet completely, which also affect her sharp nails, turning them black. Two red slashes that resembled a crescent moon appear underneath her golden eyes which have cat-like pupils, and she also has pointed ears. Caelia wears a European-styled maid outfit, which consists of a white apron over a black shirt and skirt, with the sleeves of the shirt going down to her wrists and the skirt being rather short. She also has a dark pink bowtie on her collar and a similar colored ribbon tied behind her back. She also does not wear shoes - in fact, she vehemently hates them. Personality Caelia has a rather clumsy personality, disliking physical contact with others with the sole exception of Evelyn, the other maid of the Flamel Household, but she often shows close affection to those she cares for, hugging them closely, such as when she first made her appearance in "Chapter 6" when she hugged Charles Flamel after finding out how he had "almost" died to a Stray Devil. She is similar in this regard to Martha Flamel, though she is much more conservative in her approach. She also loves to fight, being a battle maniac, and is incredibly dumb, but very sharp, and as Charles described it "her instincts are second to none". As revealed in "Chapter 8", Caelia is the cook of the Flamel Household, with her skill in cooking being one of her few redeemable traits. As described by Charles, she is quite terrible at other household chores History Not much is known about Caelia's past. Sometime in the past, of at least two decades earlier, Caelia became a servant of the Flamel Household, under George Flamel. About three months before the start of the series, she and Caelia went on a vacation of sorts, which lasted from June to December. The reason behind this was due to their good work and because of some circumstances surrounding them, though the reason is currently unknown to Charles Flamel. After arriving back to the Flamel Household, she began to train Charles in close-quarter-combat with Evelyn. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Caelia possesses an incredible amount of strength, enough to knock someone out easily even when holding back immensely, as shown in "Chapter 7" when she knocks Charles out with a single punch and in "Chapter 9" when she instantly knocks Arthur down to the ground with a training sword. Since she is a former Evil Dragon that has been reincarnated into a Devil with a Rook Evil Piece - her strength is regarded very highly. Immense Speed: Caelia possesses an incredible amount of speed, enough so that she can disappear from her spot with none the wiser. She is fast enough that she was able to instantly knock Arthur down when they began their spar together in "Chapter 9" right after Charles had said "begin", appearing behind him within the moment of a blink. Immense Durability: Caelia's skin is tougher than even most shields or barriers. This was clearly shown in "Chapter 9" when Arthur landed a blow against Caelia when she was distracted and the wooden sword that she had created for the bout had cleanly been broken into two without her even noticing. As a Rook, this trait has been increased. ' Transmutation': Caelia, as she explained in "Chapter 9" is able to change the shape of something that she touches with her hands or with her mouth into something else. She is able to alter the form of any object into the design that she desires - however, this is greatly limited. Though she possesses immense skill in this ability, her lack of talent in magic gets in the way, causing the skill to be much weaker than what it could've been. Anything she transmutes possesses the same weight as the object that was used, however, its durability is increased by several times. She cannot affect living things, but as long as it is an "object" she can transmute it. *'Sword' - When Caelia transmutes something, that something takes the form of a sword. Regardless of what material was used, what she turned it into, no matter how much she increases the durability or how much power she puts into it - it will take the form of a sword. Dragon Aura: As a former Evil Dragon, Caelia possesses the aura of a Dragon. Because of her type, it's more malignant than most other Dragons, besides fellow Evil Dragons. When she releases her aura, those around her in around fifteen kilometers from her will feel a cold chill go down their spines. Her aura is often compared to a starving beast catching its prey after a long hunt. Dragon Fire: As a former Evil Dragon, Caelia possesses her own form of elemental breath - hers taking the form of red hot vermillion flames. Due to being a being of "hatred incarnate", her flames burn at a greater intensity than regular Dragons, which also inflict much more pain than as would be normal. *'Transmute Flame': Combining her flames with her Transmutation, through the use of her Dragon Aura, Caelia is able to transform her flames into swords, which she can then rain upon her opponents. Shapeshifting: Caelia can change her physical appearance, which is perhaps why she has such an odd appearance, being that of a cross between a Dragon and a human, due to her red flesh, claws and talons, and horns, which normal humans do not possess. Sharp Instincts: In "Chapter 9" though Charles comments that she is dumb, he also praises her for having incredibly sharp instincts and that they were "second to none". Immortality: As a former Evil Dragon and a reincarnated Devil, Caelia possesses an incredibly long lifespan. Aging hardly seems to affect her; she could live through the ages without her form changing in the slightest. However, she can still be killed by other means, such as beheading, poison, and other such methods. Language: As a Supernatural being, she instinctively is able to translate any and all languages into her spoken language of choice. However, she cannot read other languages without studying it, making this ability only useful for spoken dialogue. Nightvision: As a reincarnated Devil, Caelia can see in the dark as long as there is a small amount of light. In complete darkness, she cannot see. Flight: Caelia is able to fly with bat-like wings thanks to becoming a reincarnated Devil, however, she can also fly using her original Dragon wings. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Ibaraki-Douji from "Fate/Grand Order" though in a maid costume. *As confessed to by George Flamel, she has been his servant for over two decades. **Her age is currently unknown, but it is believed to be greater than a hundred. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Devils Category:Ravel Quest